The Secrets of Annalise Eberstark
by teen-titan-jaeger
Summary: Today was like no other day for Annalise, until a giant Titan shows up and makes a huge hole in the only wall that protects them. What will happen when she watches her little brother and father be murdered? She seeks revenge on all titans. Will she ever care about anyone anymore? Eren xOcx Jean. Soon will be rated M. Spoilers will soon be written if not published in the anime.
1. A single drop

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy my first Shingeki no Kyojin story! It is also my first OC story so please bare with me. I would really love it if you leave me some feed back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan.**

As a tear rolled down her face and hit the ground, she realized what her destiny was.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself, why don't I start from the beginning.

"Hey wait up for me!" Annalise called out to her younger brother, Lukas Eberstark, who was in front of her.

It was a beautiful day today in Wall Maria. The sun was out and there was a nice gust of wind. Today was like any other day for Annalise. Her day usually consisted of waking up, eating, playing outside, and going home later that day. The usual things kids do. Now let's talk a little bit more about Annalise. Her full name was Annalise Eberstark, or just Anna for short. She had medium length hair, and it was really beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown. It was so light that it appeared to be orange. Her height was really adorable; she stood at 4'9. Mind you she is thirteen years old.

"C'mon Anna hurry up!" Lukas yelled, turning his head around slightly.

Now Lukas was really adorable. He was eight years old and really short too. Lukas looked up to his sister, because he's never had a mother figure in his life.

Their mother had died while giving birth to Lukas. It was a tragic event. Annalise, who was only five at the time, took it the hardest. Sure she was a 'baby' at the time, but she was no idiot. Annalise understood what death was, unlike Lukas.

"J-Just stop running!" Anna said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Okay fine." Lukas had stop running and walked back to his sister. "Are you okay Anna?"

"Y-yea I'm fine… Come on let's walk home." Annalise had gotten up, grabbing her brother's hand. "So Lukas what are you hungry for?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Hmmm, how about beef stew… Yea that sounds good."

The walk to their house really nice, and it was also very calm. People talking peacefully, couples holding hands, kids her age playing outside, but there was one group of kids that she always saw together. She had no idea who they were but they've always hung out. The group consisted of two boys and one girl. One of the boys had blonde hair, and in Anna's opinion he could've used a little trim. The other boy had brunette hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Lastly the girl they were with had long black hair and porcelain skin. She was really pretty.

Finally they had reached Annalise's house and walked inside, setting down some bags that contained meats and various other foods.

"We're home!" Shouted Annalise. "Dad, are you here?"

There was no response.

"Dad?!" Again, there was only silence.

Well that was strange, Anna's dad was always home and whenever he was leaving he would tell Annalise. Maybe he forgot to tell her, who knows, it wasn't a big deal if he left without telling her. Annalise began to unpack some of the ingredients, she bought earlier, out of the bags and started diner.

The delicious aroma of beef and vegetables filled the air, the sweet smell had hit Lukas' nose and the little boy couldn't help but smile brightly and say, "Wow! That smells delicious Anna!"

A small chuckle came from her lips, "Thank you Lukas. Now can you help set the table, dinner is done."

The little boy nodded and began to set the table. Annalise had filled two bowls of beef stew and sat down at the table, placing one bowl in front of Lukas. The two ate silently, savoring the taste of beef and vegetables.

"So Lukas did you have fun today?" Anna said while grabbing the two empty bowls.

"I guess… Shopping for food isn't really fun, but it was fun watching you try to catch up with me."

"Hey I was holding a lot of bags, so I couldn't catch up." She ruffled up his hair and tapped his nose, causing him swat her hand away.

The sun was beginning to set when Annalise's dad arrived home. Or course the thirteen year old started to ask questions on where has he been all day. Her father sighed and rubbed the back of his head; he felt bad for leaving the house without telling Anna or at least Lukas.

"I was visiting an old friend, no need to worry Annalise."

"Who's the friend? It's not a woman right, right?" Annalise gave him an angry look.

Anna really didn't want her dad to remarry. She didn't want some random woman walking into their lives and try taking over. It wasn't gonna happen, no matter how much her dad loved that lady, she was not gonna go and ruin their lives. Besides, Annalise enjoyed being a daddy's girl.

"What?! No, Annalise it wasn't a woman." Her father said, face turning bright red.

"Then who was it?"

" , you haven't met him yet."

"Well obviously. What made you go visit him?"

"I just wanted to see what he's been up to; it's been awhile since we spoke. Oh and he has a son too."

"Wait son? Ooh how old is he?"

"He's ten."

Right then and there Annalise's hopes and dreams just crashed into the earth, shattering into a million pieces. Ten!? Really? He was too young for Anna's liking. Sure she was older than him by three years but she wanted a man who actually hit puberty.

"He's a baby!" Eww dad that's so gross!

"Just give him a chance, okay?"

"Okay fine."

The room went quiet, and it was kinda awkward. The defining sound of silence got louder and louder until it was unbearable. Just as Anna went to say something there was a loud crashing noise.

"What the hell was that?" Annalise's father said, jolting up.

"I-I don't know – I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here with Lukas okay dad?" Annalise had run out the house before her father could protest.

Anna had ran as fast as she can to the center of the town. Instantly the whole damn town was outside looking at the giant wall that was protecting them. There was something there; its head was peaking over. It couldn't be, there's no way! Annalise could already tell what was going to happen and it wasn't good. Next thing she knew another loud crashing sound was made and a few bodies went flying. Oh shit, this can't be happening not now, not ever! Before anyone could comprehend what was happening a titan showed up. The whole town screamed in fear, and ran for their lives, pushing and shoving others out the way. Annalise stood there in fear, shaking violently and letting her tears fall down her face.

"No… No… No! Why now! Why ever!" Annalise fell onto her knees sobbing hard, feeling the brush of people's legs as they ran by. She wasn't ready to die, she was too young! Wait… young – Lukas! Instantly she got up, wiping away her tears and snot, and ran to her house. She didn't live far from the center of the town but who knows how many titans showed up while she was crying. Annalise ran as fast as she can to her house, hoping if Lukas and her dad were okay. Luckily for her, her house was still intact and she ran inside looking for her brother and dad. The first floor was empty so she ran upstairs to check the attic. Her eyes began to puff up and turn red.

"L-Lukas? Dad? Are you guys up here?!" Annalise's voice cracked,

"Shhh!" A small voice could be heard, "Anna don't yell, the giant scary monsters can hear you."

Oh thank God, Lukas was still alive, which meant her dad was too.

"Where are you guys?"

"Over here, behind the boxes."

Annalise ran over to the giant stack of boxes and saw Lukas with her dad. She hugged them both tightly, crying hard. All that can be heard were the voices of people being eaten yelling for their lives, screaming for help. They sounded so helpless, and it broke Anna's heart. It soon got quiet, that's never good… Or maybe it was good. Maybe the titans that were attacking the town were taken care of by the guards. Whatever the situation was Annalise took the advantage of getting the fuck out of there. Grabbing Lukas' arm she pulled him up and looked at her dad, who knew exactly what the plan was. It was crazy but it might work.

"Come on Lukas, we're gonna go and run out this house to safety. You can do that right?"

The little boy began to cry but nodded his head a 'yes'. She kissed his forehead and told him everything was gonna be okay.

"Alright, I want you two to follow me. I know where we can get to safety."

"Wait! Annalise, I don't want you to lead, what if you get hurt." Her dad said, trying to take charge. Now wasn't the time to be a big hero, she could care less if she died or not. All she wanted was Lukas and her dad to be alive and safe.

"No dad, just please listen to me, I will get us to safety." She emphasized the 'will' in her sentence. Off they went to get to safety and so far no titans. For once the guards actually did something good. Hey maybe this plan was actually brilliant, Anna could see the boats that took them to Wall Rose, which meant safety.

"We're almost there! We're gonna make-"

A big giant gust of wind came behind them, blowing them away and crashing into the building next to them.

"W-what the… hell happened?" Annalise tried to get up but felt a throbbing pain in her head.

"Help! Help me! Annalise help me!" Her dad called out.

Annalise's head was still throbbing and she couldn't really get back into reality until a little voice called out for help.

"Anna! Help us! Please Anna!" Lukas yelled

"L-Lukas where are yo-…" It finally hit her; she looked up and saw her two loved ones in the hands of a titan, struggling to get out its grasp.

"No! Lukas! Dad! I'm so sorry! Please no!" She got up and ran towards the giant monster and repeatedly kicked it and punched it. "Let go! Please let go!"

As she constantly hit the creature and begged for it to let them go, a downpour of blood hit her. She looked up, eyes wide and teary, and saw her half eaten father. Now this creature went too far, but what can she do? She was like an ant compared to that thing.

"You fucking asshole! You killed him! You killed him! You killed him!"

"Anna!" Lukas called out, his voice was shaky, "I want you to know, I love y-…"

It went quiet, and more blood began to pour on top of her. She watched her little brother die before her eyes. He was so young and innocent; he died a real shitty death, eaten alive by a big fucking monster. Annalise just stood there, frozen, as the titan ate the leftovers of her family.

"Hey! Little girl get over here!" One of the guards called out. He waited a few seconds to see if she would move but she stood there frozen. The guard ran out get her, picking her up bridal style and running back as fast as he can. When he reached to safety, pass the gate, he began to shake her and yell for her to snap out of it. Annalise soon came back to reality, gripping the guards shoulders hard and began to cry. The guard was no idiot, he knew exactly what happened, her family was murdered.

"Let's get you on that boat, okay?" His voice was clam and soothing.

Annalise couldn't help but nod. She let the guard lead her to the boat, when she stepped on board people looked horrified. Who wouldn't, she was covered with blood. Anna took a seat and looked to the floor, still horrified at what happened.

"I let them die… I lead them to their death. I'm such an idiot… Oh God Lukas! I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to die!" Annalise tucked her legs in, hugging them. She felt so damn alone.

"I will kill every single titan out there!" A boy yelled. Who the fuck was yelling? Anna looked to her left and saw the boy she usually sees around with the two other kids.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Anna said to herself, "But… I will do the same thing he plans on doing… I will kill every titan out there."

As a tear rolled down her face and hit the ground, she realized what her destiny was.


	2. Oh great Company

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! At first it was suppose to be a 500+ word chapter but it turned out to be a 2,000+ word chapter… OOPS ."**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan but I do own Annalise Eberstark and Lukas Eberstark!**

It's been a year since the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan appeared, and Annalise was now in the military training camps. She was the second oldest in her group, Reiner Braun was technically the oldest. Annalise's group was the 104th trainees squad, and it consisted of twelve year olds and thirteen year olds.

Out of those twelve and thirteen year olds there was; Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Fubar, Ymir, Christa Lenz, Connie Springer, and Sasha Blouse. Annalise could care less about their names, so she never bothered to learn them.

It's been weeks now since Annalise joined the military training camps and she was a total loner. She didn't have any friends because with friends they become too attached, and they begin to rely on someone way too much. Annalise didn't want someone who relied on her, because she fears she might get them killed.

"Hey brats, it's time to eat!" Yelled Keith, their head instructor.

All of the trainees ran to the mess hall, sure the food there wasn't the best but food is food. When all of the gross gruel was served, all the trainees sat down and chatted away. Annalise was the last one to have her food served to her and she went straight to an empty table where no one could bother her… Or so she thought. A small group appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to her. One on her left, one on her right, and one across from her; just what she needed – company.

"Hello there!" the cheery boy on her right said, "I know this is random and all but Eren, Mikasa, and I always see you by yourself and thought you might want some company."

There was no response, just silence. It was really awkward for all four of them.

"Yeah… So, um, what's your name?"

"Can you guys go?" Annalise said with a snappy tone.

She may have had an attitude but her voice really soft and sweet.

"You don't need to be so rude about it." The boy on her left began to speak, his tone has some attitude in it and Annalise did not like that.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't I try again so your majesty over here approves." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me?!" He began to pick up his tone which caused some people to stare.

"Eren calm down! People are starting to look!" Now it was the girl's turn to talk.

'Oh great just what I needed, attention.' Annalise thought to herself.

"Well she started it, Mikasa!"

'So their names are Eren and Mikasa… Then what's blondie's name?' Anna thought to herself again.

"E-Eren! Well, um, we're really sor-" The blonde boy tried to say

"Annalise."

"Excuse me what?"

"My name is Annalise Eberstark."

"Oh! That's a really pretty name."

"So what's your name blondie?"

"A-Armin… Armin Arlert."

"That's a strange name, no offense."

"Annalise Eberstark is a strange name too." Eren said trying to defend his friend.

"It means 'Graceful and strong as a boar.'"

It soon got quiet between the four and once again awkwardness filled the room. It was so thick that you can just touch it.

"Well thanks for the shitty company but I think I'll be leaving. Goodbye." Annalise got up and left her tray of untouched food on the table. She could care less if they threw it out or just left it there. God that was so weird, who would want to hang out with an outsider? Anna didn't care she just wanted to get out of the mess hall and straight into the girls bunkroom.

Once in the bunkroom Anna stripped off her clothes and got into some comfortable sleep wear.

"Those three look oddly familiar… Could it be? Ha! No way, just probably a coincidence."

The trio sitting down next to her did look familiar. Trust me it was no coincidence, it was the trio she usually saw around when she was little. She never really got a good look at them but some of their features really stood out. Like Armin's hair, Annalise remembers that. Or like Eren's beautiful blue eyes, she remembers those too. Lastly Mikasa's porcelain skin, now that was a total give away. Oh well it's not like she's ever gonna talk to them ever again.

"It's so late… I'm going to sleep."

With that Anna climbed onto her top bunk and snuggled up against her pillow.

"Time to wake up you piece's of shit!" Aren't their head leader's announcements so nice?

Annalise groaned at the rude awakening, she began to stretch and open her eyes slowly. Beautiful hazely-orange eyes emerged from tired eyelids just to see a horrible fucking sun. The beams of light came straight onto her face causing her to groan and shut her eyes again. The morning was not her friend.

"Annalise it's time to wake up." A soothing voice said,

"Whoa what!?" Annalise quickly shot up, getting into a sitting position and looking to her right, "How do you know my name?"

"You told me, remember?"

"Oh right, you're um… Sukasa right?"

"Mikasa."

"Close enough."

"Hurry up, we have to go eat."

With that Annalise got out of bed and began to get dressed. Today was going to be another weird day. Mikasa and Anna both walked into the mess hall like they were all buddy-buddy, well in the eyes of Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger it did. Both boys got up and walked to the two girls for all the wrong reasons.

"So Mikasa, who's the shorty?" Jean asked, giving a small smirk

"Why are you with Mikasa?!" Eren crossed his arms and gave Annalise the world's most evil stare.

"One, I'm not short! And two, we just came in at the same time so calm the fuck down." Annalise walked past them both, rolling her eyes and ignoring the small snickers from some immature people.

Once again Annalise sat alone in her usual spot, this time with no food. Magically a tray of food seemed to slide in front of her face. Who the hell? Oh, it was Mikasa again. Can this girl read the atmosphere? Obviously Anna wants to be alone but no, people just have to come and ruin everything.

"Why are you here?" Her snappy tone returned, oh look and Eren and Jean.

"You need to eat, how else are you to fight?"

"You're not my mom; I don't need to listen to you."

Mikasa just placed the tray down and sat down in the spot she was in last time. Eren and Jean quickly took seats next to Mikasa, leaving Annalise alone on her side. Awkwardness… I officially think that it's a prick because man does it love to come between this group.

"Can you guys leave me alone?" Anna said, "I'm tired of people being around me."

Right on cue Armin and Marco both came around and sat on either side of Annalise. Annalise literally started to mentally scream "FUCK!" and she banged her head on the table pretty hard. Marco and Armin looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, "What's her problem?" Ooh that blew her top. She got up and left the mess hall with steam flowing right out of her ears.

"Alright you maggots it's time to spar!" Does the head leader come prepared with these names? Like what the ever loving fuck!

Sparring time was Anna's favorite thing to do in this camp. She got to show people that she was something that shouldn't be mess with, not some short weak pip-squeak that everyone thought of. Today she was partnered up with Eren Jaeger, this was gonna be easy!

"Don't cry when I kick your ass, Annalise." Eren smirked

"Don't be so cocky." Annalise rolled her eyes and held the fake knife tightly in her hand.

The two gave each other that signal that meant they were ready. Eren charged at her, pulling his arm back to take a swing. His fist came close to her face but all she did was move to her left.

"Is that all you got?"

This time Eren tried to kick her but Anna grabbed his leg and was so tempted to elbow his knee cap but let's try and not be a total bitch. Annalise let go of his leg and sighed.

"You're so pathetic." Now it was Annalise's turn. Quickly the short girl kicked up high trying to hit him in the head but he dodged the strike. Before Eren could comprehend what was going to happen next, he got kicked in the right side of his head, causing him to stumble back.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Don't underestimate me."

Anna ran towards him, elbowing him in the gut then quickly going behind him and kicking him behind the knee caps. A loud thump was all that can be heard, and now the nearby groups fighting were starting to look.

"Get up!"

Eren slowly got up, obviously in some pain. He put up his hands, which were in fists, and signaled for her to go again. Anna went for a punch but changed her method last minute, giving Eren an opening for a strike. Trust me he went for that opening; he went for a right hook until Anna grabbed his wrist, spinning him around then kicking him in the face. Another loud thump can be heard and this time everybody was watching and laughing at the fact that Eren got beat up by a really short girl.

Annalise sighed and threw the fake weapon on the floor. He was so weak, he spoke like he ran the place but in reality he was weak.

"This is why little kids shouldn't join the military. You'll get hurt then cry about it."

"You know you don't need to be an asshole about winning." A voice called out from the watching crowd.

"Who said I was being an asshole, I'm stating the truth."

"Why don't you fight me then; let's see who cries." The boy who was talking through the crowd had shown his face and Annalise was surprised to see who it was, Jean Kirschtein.

"Let's get this over with junior."

Jean was first to strike, sending his fist towards her stomach, hoping to knock the wind out of her but missed… Wait missed?! She was just there! She was just in front of him! Where can she be?! A sharp pain went up and down Jean's spine causing him to yelp and fall to his knees. Ahh, found her.

"Like I said, little kids shouldn't join the military; and you call that a fight? At least Eren was able to take two hits, you went down by one. So weak." Annalise began to walk away, leaving the two boys on the floor.

"You're a little kid too!" Surprisingly it was Eren's turn to talk.

"Hah! I thought broke your jaw!" Damn, she was a total bitch. What caused her to be such an ass- Oh right, right… Titans. "Let me tell you one thing Eren, I'm not a little kid!"

Her height told a different story. When she was thirteen she was 4'9 now that she's fifteen she is now 5'3. That's still short for a fifteen year old girl; that's the height of a thirteen year old. She may have been short but her chest and ass told a different story. It soon got quiet between everyone and Annalise just left to head to the mess hall, where it was empty. Once inside Anna sat down in her usual spot and rested her head against the table, where she took a short nap.


End file.
